Rojo Fuego
by DRY-LAN
Summary: Un encuentro ardiente en una carrera clandestina de autos. (Universo Alterno) (One shot)


ROJO FUEGO

Escrito por: Dry-Lan

(Dragon ball no me pertenece ¬¬ , ojala fuera asi haha)

(Vegeta hablando en primera persona)

Por fin había terminado de arreglar y mejorar la aceleración, y el clutch estaba completamente restaurado. Cualquiera diría que era un desperdicio de dinero; pero para mí, mi auto era mi vida. Recién lo había pintado en color azul eléctrico, me encantó ese color en mi auto, el negro le quedaba bien, pero este color es perfecto para sus curvas. Era tan perfeccionista que yo mismo lo pinté para que quedara como yo quería, si uno quería que algo saliera bien uno tendría que hacerlo por si mismo. Si, mi GTO es el amor de mi vida.

Y como no amarlo si era el que me daba manutención, participando en carreras callejeras podía perfectamente mantenernos a ambos, y con mi racha de buena suerte y mejorado mi auto, nadie podría arrebatarme el primer lugar.

Llegué hasta el último minuto como acostumbraba, escuche varias chicas acercarse a mi ventana al momento que la bajaba para entregar mi apuesta a la mujer encargada de tomarlas.

-Vaya, bonito color- dijo la rubia mujer apodada 18, refiriéndose a mi nueva inversión -Mi novio querría pintarlo de ese color, seguro te preguntará al rato sobre que mezcla es-

-y seguro le mentiré, dile a ese enano que lo busque por sí mismo-

-si, verdad?- rió -me voy, tengo que ir a entregar esto- refiriéndose al dinero -aparte desde aquí veo a una estúpida queriendo coquetear con krillin, te dejo con tus fans mientras voy a matar a esa perra-

Al segundo que 18 se fue, las escandalosas hicieron su aparición inmediata en mi ventana, dijeron algunas estupideces antes de subir la ventana fastidiado de sus presciencias.

-ay pero que estirado, como quiera estas guapísimo- dijo una de ellas.

Una de esas mujeres quiso poner una hoja con su número telefónico en el parabrisas, sin terminar su objetivo; ya que había acelerado dejándolas atrás, me acerqué a la línea de salida y vi algo que me sorprendió.

Reconocería ese trasero en donde fuera, era un Maverick podría apostar mi vida en esa afirmación. Un muscle clásico color rojo. Me acerqué y posicioné a su lado, en la línea de salida; vi de reojo que era un más que perfecto Maverick de dos puertas, perfectas condiciones, perfecto color rojo fuego, perfecto toldo negro color satín y perfectos rines tamaño 17 platinados y delineados en chromo negro. También vi sus vidrios polarizados, sin poder ver quién era el afortunado de ser dueño de tal belleza.

Siempre me había gustado ese carro pero no podría mantenerlo ya que las piezas eran caras y difíciles o imposibles de encontrar en buen estado. Era como ver el carro de mis sueños de juventud, siempre me gustó su trasero, tan estilizado.

Si, era perfecto, pero sería más perfecto conmigo manejándolo. Al terminar la carrera y ganarle, le propondría vendérmelo.

La insulsa mujer de callejón levantó una especie de mascada sobre su cabeza, miro a varios y lanzo guiños a varios por igual. Esa era la treta, embobarlos para que perdieran su dinero. Y así pasó, soltó la mascada y al momento de tocar el pavimento arrancamos varios, por el retrovisor izquierdo vi como unos cayeron en la trampa de la mujer de la mascada, y por el derecho vi el Maverick acelerando poco a poco. Ese auto era increíble, pero también era tremendamente pesado; siendo un clásico no era como los de ahora hechos de fibra de vidrio, él era acero puro. lo escuche rugir y mi cuerpo estremeció. Lo vi acercarse; estando a mi lado gire a mirarlo sin ver más que el cristal oscuro, aceleré más y lo dejé atrás, ya casi llegaba a la meta cuando lo oí rugir fuertemente y vi algo imposible volverse realidad. En cuatro segundos dio de 120 a 200 kilómetros por hora. dejándome con la boca abierta.

Había quedado en segundo lugar, raro en mí no estar molesto; mi orgullo jamás permitiría perder frente a los demás mocosos y sus skyline o eclipses novedosos, pero el ver a ese monstruo correr como lo hizo bien valió la pena llegar en segundo lugar, además no todo estaba perdido, al llegar en segundo lugar recupere el dinero exacto de mi apuesta, así que es como si hubiera corrido gratis.

Estaba decidido, tenía que ser mío a como diera lugar.

Gritaron, vitorearon y chiflaron al ganador, me bajé de mi gto, cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella esperando a que el dueño de ese rojo fuego bajara y a que los demás lo felicitaran, y después de que 18 le entregara su ganancia y habiéndose despejado el lugar de tantos idiotas yo iríra a hacerle mi propuesta. después de ver de lo que es capaz ahora lo quería más que nunca. Pagaría el precio que me impusiera.

Pero algo que no esperaba era que de esa belleza de auto saliera una belleza de mujer.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándola como un zopenco, reaccioné cuando giró y me guiñó con uno de sus ojos azules, inconscientemente tragué saliva; seguro me ví como un tonto, pero es que era tan bella aquella mujer y seguro pasó un leve sonrojo por mi rostro cuando me guiñó. Toda mi solución a acercarme se evaporó en un instante. Quedándome clavado en mi lugar.

-Linda, eh?- 18 se interpuso en mi vista de la mujer, estiré mi cuello para un lado queriendo recuperar la visión y ella se interpuso de nuevo divertida. -quieres que te la presente?-

-Tan inútil crees que soy?- gruñí a la rubia

-Oh, ahí viene- dijo sonriente y se fue, y yo por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supe que hacer.

-Bonito auto- me dijo sonriente, con cierta coquetería.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo- dije nervioso, que diablos tiene esta mujer para ponerme así? -el tuyo... es modificado, verdad?-

-es difícil no notarlo- rió mientras acercó sus delgados dedos a sus labios rojos, sus ojos remarcados de negro me estaban provocando, al igual que su blusa negra sin hombros y sus largas piernas envueltas en un pantalón de cuero del mismo color. Sus curvas no eran muy pronunciadas como las de las quinceañeras de por aquí, pero para mí no le sobraba ni le faltaba nada, era tan perfecta como su auto.

-Lo vendes?-

-nop- dijo traviesa -lo siento chico- alzó su mano y me dio una caricia con uno de sus dedos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi barbilla, sorprendiéndome y emocionándome al mismo tiempo -nos vemos- de nuevo me guiñó, pero en modo de despedida.

Dio la vuelta y se fue, en un sensual andar, hipnotizándome, ver ese pequeño trasero perfecto alejándose de mí y entrando a su auto de trasero igual de perfecto me dejó sin habla… me quedé inmóvil viéndola marcharse. El rugido de su muscle a lo lejos me despertó del letargo. Y aunque pensé mil cosas en esos cinco segundos, solo una palabra salió a relucir de entre millones: Detenla.

-¡Maldición!- entré lo más rápido que pude a mi Pontiac y aceleré tratando de alcanzarla, entre a las calles de la ciudad y la vi mucho más adelante, esperando el verde de un semáforo. Justo cuando iba acelerando me atravesé en su camino. Salió del auto con una cara muy diferente a la de hace unos momentos. se veía enfadada. Sonreí y bajé también a encararla.

-Ya te dije que no está en venta!, Imbécil!-

Borré mi sonrisa y caminé hacia ella, sus ojos molestos cambiaron la expresión para mirarme confusos y luego con angustia por mi proximidad, me tiró un puñetazo que amortigüé en mi palma izquierda, la tomé de la cintura con mi mano derecha y la atraje brusca y rápida hacia mi boca, besándola apasionadamente. Su puño se deshizo y mi mano recorrió la piel de la suya hasta su cuello, ahondando más en su deliciosa boca, digna de una diosa.

Me separó del sabor de sus labios y me metió tremenda bofetada que me pudo haber torcido el cuello por el modo en cómo me volteó la cara. Eso me éxito aún más.

-Crees que así me convencerás?! Estúpido!?- me abofeteó de nuevo, pero con la otra mano, debe ser diestra, la última me dolió más. Giré a mirarla y aunque se veía como una fiera, el brillo en sus ojos me delató que me deseaba como yo a ella. No la dejé darme una tercera bofetada.

-Tu auto ya no me interesa...- la acerqué a mí, con mis ojos fijos en ella y mi respiración agitada -me interesas tú-

Vi relajar su mirada, la estreché más y la besé de nuevo, ahora no tan demandante. La hubiera desnudado y hecho todo lo que me exigiera en ese mismo instante, si no fuera porque estábamos en plena calle y algún imbécil nos pitó para que moviéramos nuestros autos y dejáramos de estorbar.

-Sácanos la vuelta imbécil!- le grité al conductor de la suburvan, y oh sorpresa, era una señora ya anciana.

-Para eso hay hoteles, cochinos!- nos gritó al pasar a nuestro lado, claro sin bajar la velocidad, vieja cobarde. La mujer entre mis brazos se soltó de mí riendo.

-Eres un grosero- se metió a su auto y lo encendió, me aferre a la portezuela, no la dejaría escapar.

-Dame tu número!-

-Por qué?- dijo de mala gana

-Porque quiero volver a verte….Por...favor...- sí, suena ridículo pero esta vez valía la pena pronunciar aquellas palabras que detestaba tanto.

Se me quedó mirando y no deje de mirarla, quería que leyera en mis ojos que lo recién ocurrido no era cualquier cosa para mí, y creo que lo hizo, se volteó a buscar en su guantera, sacó una hoja arrugada, la estiró y de la misma guantera sacó una pluma, escribió algo y me entregó el papel.

-No puedo darte mi teléfono-

Sentí una punzada en el pecho -Me diras tu nombre al menos?- fruncí el ceño, indignado, que acaso tenia novio? si era así me iba a sentir como un idiota.

-Está en el papel- me tomó de la nuca y me deje acercar hasta ella, sabia aún mejor si ella era la que me besaba. Me soltó y sonrió, me provocó una última vez guiñándome uno de sus orbes azuladas - tienes cinco minutos-

-Qué?-

Demasiado tarde, ya había arrancado. dejándome una vez más. Pero esta vez totalmente confundido, que quiso decir con eso?. Mire la hoja que me había dado y vi lo escrito.

BULMA

Poniéndole atención vi que tenía algo más, le di la vuelta y había una dirección.

Como un rayo me monte en mi gto y aceleré como un desquiciado, y sonreí emocionado.

Casi o más emocionado que un puberto colegial enamorado.

Vi su trasero a lo lejos y aceleré aún mas, y justo cuando la tenía cerca, se frenó y me obligó a frenar igual, aceleró de nuevo y yo ya no pude, me había dejado en un semáforo en rojo. La vi irse tan campante. Mi sonrisa se amplió y reí entre dientes. No podía quitar la vista de la luz que me indicara el paso, no podía dejar de sonreír y mi respiración se empezó a agitar. Cuando aceleré al tener permiso de la luz verde, ella pisó a fondo para que no la alcanzase, pero la descubrí que dos o tres veces bajaba la velocidad para que no la perdiera de vista.

Estaba en medio de la carrera más excitante de todas, y por mucho. La dirección en el papel era la meta y ella era el premio.

Era verdad, ese asombroso auto era mi sueño de juventud, y aquella mujer me borró de la cabeza mi deseo más anhelado con uno solo de sus guiños.

Nunca estuve más deseoso de llegar en segundo lugar.

FIN

Nota del Autor: Pues bien mi segundo fic, otra vez de esta pareja hehehe, y la verdad es que esto fue un sueño, pero vegeta era yo (mua hahaha vegeta no puede matarme si es un sueño) y es que bulma podría sacar lo peor de mi (no me miren asi, no soy tan pervertido XD) es que ella es taan sexy (babeando) bueno ya dejo de mañosear y aquí van las dedicatorias para quienes me animaron a publicar otra vez. Para los que sepan de carros, recuerden que es ficción, ya sé que un maverick no puede levantar tanta velocidad tan rápido, pero sería genial! :3

Marinxispa: Gracias, a mi también me pareció muy sensual, y a pesar de pensarlo atrevido me aventé y afortunadamente te gustó hehehe. :)

(invitada): gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en escribirme tu opinion, aqui hay otro de BxV espero y paseando por aquí lo encuentres y leas esto :)

SakuryBriefs´Li: Gracias por darme tu opinión y que te gustara, seguiré escribiendo :)

Inochan-uchiha: muchísimas gracias por tus aplausos, me halagaron de verdad :3 si, ese vegeta es un endemoniado sensual, tratare que siga así para que te siga gustando :)

Duguru (invitada) : tu, seguidora mía? que genial! gracias espero encuentres este fic y te guste también para que no dejes de ser mi seguidora n_n

Yurika Cullen: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, que feliz me hizo saber que te encantó la escena, yo también adoro esta pareja :3

Neko-ili: Gracias, me gusta mucho escribir y me alegra saber que no estoy tan mal, si esos dos son unos sexys picarones hehehe, si podría haber posibilidad de que así empezó no estaría nada mal hehehe ;D

De verdad Muchísimas Gracias! por sus reviews en mi primer fic titulado "Vegeta Inoportuno", sus deseos son órdenes para mí y aquí está mi segundo fic, espero les haya gustado igual o más que el primero. Quiero hacer a vegeta y a bulma lo más sensuales posibles pero claro sin llegar a ser vulgares para que no les desagrade, y sigan leyendo mis trabajos de ocio :), lo hice oneshot de nuevo para que no les diera flojera leerme XD.

Espero sus reviews mis sexys seguidoras ;) fans de vegeta, y también a los lectores fans de bulma, que somos muchos pero andamos escondidos por ahi :)

Opinen lo que gusten sea bueno o malo (maltrátenme si quieren hehe, aguanto vara XD)

Pdt. Si no han leido mi primer fic "Vegeta inoportuno" léanlo por favor no se defraudaran (bueno, eso espero hehe) y ojala me dejen reviews para saber lo que opinan :D

Atentamente y con cariño, Dry-Lan.

:)


End file.
